Star Wars Rebels: Ezra sings oneshot
by Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl
Summary: Ezra can't sleep one night so he goes outside and sits on top of the roof and sings ( sorry bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night on the ghost and everyone was asleep except Ezra, He just could not go to sleep so he got up and walked out of the room making sure no one woke and went outside, He child on top of ghost he closed his eyes and opened his mouth

"I painted your room at  
>Midnight, so I'd know<br>Yesterday was over  
>I put all your books on the top shelf,<br>Even the one with the four leaf clover  
>Man, I'm getting older<br>I took all your pictures off the wall  
>and wrapped them in a news paper blanket<br>I haven't slept in what seems like a century,  
>and now I can barely breathe"<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly<br>dandelions lost in the summer sky  
>When you and I were getting high as outer space,<br>I never thought you'd slip away  
>I guess I was just a little too late"<p>

"Your words still serenade me,  
>Your lullabies won't let me sleep<br>I've never heard such a haunting melody.  
>Oh, it's killing me<br>You know I can barely breathe"

_[Chorus]_  
>"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly<br>dandelions lost in the summer sky  
>When you and I were getting high as outer space,<br>I never thought you'd slip away  
>I guess I was just a little too late"<p>

"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
>dandelions lost in the summer sky<br>When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
>I never thought you'd slip away -<p>

Like a crow chasing the Butterfly  
>dandelions lost in the summer sky<br>When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
>I never thought you'd slip away<br>I guess I was just a little too late

Just a little too late"

A lone tear slipped his eye. with out him noticing kanan had seen the hole thing.

**I Know this suck but it was the best i could come up with leave a comment and like are idk? **


	2. Ezra Sings, Hera Crys

Ezra get up and sneak up off the ghost thankful that the ramp was open, ezra had mad it to his tower he walk over to a picture of him and his parents and started a song he made when he was 6.

"Theres a point where it tips

Theres a point where it breaks  
>Theres a point where it bends<br>And a point we just can't take  
>Anymore<p>

Theres a line that we'll cross  
>And there's no return<br>Theres a time and a place  
>No bridges left to burn<br>Anymore

We can't just wait with lives at stake  
>Until they think we're ready<br>Our enemies are gathering  
>The storm is growing deadly<p>

Now its time to say goodbye  
>To the things we loved<br>And the innocence of youth  
>How the time seemed to fly<br>From our carefree lives  
>And the solitude and peace we always knew<p>

Theres a day when we'll fight  
>And we're not gonna fall<br>Theres a day when we'll stand  
>And a day when we won't crawl<br>Anymore

There's a moment in time  
>And there's no going back<br>When we're pushed too hard  
>And we won't hold our attack<br>Anymore

We can't just cling to childish things  
>As evil just grows closer<br>Humanity's in jeopardy  
>This fight is far from over<p>

Now its time to say goodbye  
>To the things we loved<br>And the innocence of youth  
>With a doubt in our minds<br>Why we chose this life  
>And at times we can't help wondering...<p>

Were we born to fight and die?  
>Sacrificed for one huge lie?<br>Are we heroes keeping peace?  
>Or are we weapons?<br>Pointed at the enemy  
>So someone else can <span>claim <span>a victory?

Now its time to say goodbye  
>To the things we loved<br>And the innocence of youth  
>How the time seemed to fly<br>From our carefree lives  
>And the solitude and peace we always knew"<p>

ezra finialy let a tear fall down his cheek as ezra was about to turn about he realize that he could not move, he Realized that hera was hugging him.

Hera turn ezra around, she had tears in her eyes she pulled ezra into a hug again and let each other cry.

**Hey Guys thanks for all you're serport um this song was "Time to say good bye from RWBY" the other song from the first chapter is " Crow Chasing A Bueterfly"**

:3 any way bye


	3. a song, and a kiss

**Bit of a yoai with kanan not sex just a kiss i guess but a little warning **

Kanan Sat down thinking to himself about the other night when he seen ezra singing, the song he sand had so many emotions in it, most of the emotions wear sad.

So the next night Kanan wait for ezra to go out side, when ezra thought everyone was asleep he got up and walk to his tower and when he got there he sat near the railing and opened his mouth and sang

**"Catch Me When I Fall"**

"Is anybody out there  
>Does anybody see<br>That when the lights are off something's killing me

I know it seems like people care  
>Cause they're always around me<br>But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
>Who will be the one who's there<br>And not ashamed to see me crawl  
>Who's gonna catch me when I fall<p>

When the show is over  
>And it's empty everywhere<br>It's hard to face going back alone  
>So I walk around the city<br>Anything, anything to clear my head  
>I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home<p>

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
>Who will be the one who's there<br>And not ashamed to see me crawl  
>Who's gonna catch me when I fall<p>

It may seem I have everything  
>But everything means nothing<br>When the ride that you've been on  
>That you're coming off<br>Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there  
>Does anyobdy see<br>That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself?  
>Who will be the one who's there<br>And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
>Who's gonna catch me when I fall?<br>Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
>Who's gonna catch me when I fall<br>And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
>Who's gonna catch me when I fall?"<p>

as ezra finish the song he let more then one tear fall from his eye, he felt a hand brush the tears away but when he was about to open his eyes a hand covered them and he felt something on his lips he didn't know what they wear until he reached up and pull the hand away, he could not belive it it was kanan, as kanan pull away and opened his eyes he could not help but laugh a little Ezras face was bright red kanan thought it was kinda cute.

**Say a Thanks to Fariy cheer girl who reguested a kananxezra chapter **

**thank you all for your surport if you have any songs you want me to do PM me and i can see what i can do :)**


End file.
